Roleplay: Crisis City Stories
Crisis City Stories is a roleplay set in the future, it consists of future characters fighting against all the future evil. It was created by Sonicstar3000 and GurahkWeavile/RayxCreamMaker Characters *Shine the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark *Drake the Hedgebat *Maya the Echidna *Joseph the Wolf *Esmerelda the Echidna *Julius the Black Murderer *Jimmy Canvas *Tammy Watercolor *Medusa the Succubus *J Jr. the Androhog *Eric the Polar Cat *Night the Fox *Makoto the Dog *Razor the Shark *Ragnar Steele *Sena the Hedgehog *Alice the Robotic Cheetah *Surge the Hedgehog *Siren the Hedgehog *Carnage the Hedgecat *Brittney the Bat Roleplay Prologue Whenever a strange happening occurs, it always leaves a dent in time, it leaves a large cry over time, and several warriors heed the call each and every time, and go back to the past to assist the heroes... ...or destroy them. Shine the Hedgehog, son of Silver the Hedgehog and Amy Rose Fetalia the Dark, daughter of Mephiles the Dark J Jr. the Androhog, Son of JT the Androhog and HS the Androhog '' ''Drake the Hedgebat, Son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat Maya the Echidna, long-lost daughter of Tikal the Echidna Makoto the Dog, Protector of Gaia Balance Eric the Polar Cat, son of Bark the Polar Bear and Honey the Cat Esmerelda the Echidna, daughter of Knuckles the Echidna and Tikal the Echidna and others... These warriors return to the past, good or evil, to change the past... in order to change the future. Chapter I Shine: (running through the city) J Jr.: (watching Shine running from a building with a missing wall) (shouts) Hey! Shine: Huh? J Jr.: (waving) (shouts) Over here! (during this, a yellow figure stands on a floating rock, just above Magma) Shine: Jay! J Jr.: (leaps down) Ha ha!! It's been a while! Shine: What are you doing here? J Jr.: Well there was strange chaos readings over here, it's a bit early for something like this to happen from nowhere, so I had to check it out. Anyways, you seen Fetalia anywhere? Fetalia: (appears in a liquid shadow) Right here. J Jr.: Hey! I guess the team is back..! anyway, anyone else get that feeling that something's went wrong around here? Yellow Figure: (shifts eyes towards the team) Fetalia:....someone's stalking us. J Jr.: What do you mean? Sena: Hello? Whats going on? Fetalia: (points to the yellow figure) Yellow figure: (jumps up in the air and lands in front of them) (figure reveals to be...) Eric: ... Shine: Huh? Eric: Why couldn't you mind your own buisness..? Fetalia:..... Eric: (gets in a battle stance) You guys too selfish to even respond..? A white, spotted cheetah with black hair over one of her eyes and a wearing a lot of black, too, steps between them. "Break it up, guys, this city's already destroyed enough." Fetalia: Why were you spying on us? -a small explosion occurs nearby on the ground, revealing a hole and two hedgehogs crawl out of it, whom Shine recongizes both but Fetalia only recongizes one, they are revealed to be...- Surge: Gah! Thought we'd never get away... Siren: So that's the "bad man" my sister wanted me to keep away from... Shine: Yo, Surge! Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Pages